


Голод

by Svengaly



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-22
Updated: 2015-11-22
Packaged: 2018-05-02 20:26:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5262326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Svengaly/pseuds/Svengaly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Вежливый отказ: все знают, кому принадлежат эти игрушки на самом деле.<br/>Написан на лотерею драбблов на Slash World, 2008</p>
            </blockquote>





	Голод

Каменные своды сегодня давят особенно тяжко. Иллюзия леса в классной комнате не спасает: Фиоренц знает, что на самом деле нет ни деревьев, ни травы, есть лишь холодный гранит. Это одна из тех немногих вещей, которые он знает наверняка. 

И люди кругом. Он устал от их голосов, от их запаха, от их присутствия. Он всегда отличался от других во всем, что касалось восприятия красоты и уродства, боли и наслаждения, но теперь барьер, отделяющий его от мира, становится непреодолимым. 

Иногда директриса присутствует на уроках кентавра. После этого она смотрит на него странным, полным сожаления взглядом, и он ожидает услышать: «Нам придется расстаться с вами, Фиоренц». Однако осень сменяется зимой, приходит весна, а фраза эта так и остается непроизнесенной. Фиоренцу кажется, что и вправду лучше покинуть замок, но ему некуда идти. Здесь, в Хогвартсе, его дом — нелюбимый, постылый дом. 

Фиоренц пересекает холл. Ученики оборачиваются на мерный цокот копыт. Облезлая кошка выгибает спину и шипит кентавру вслед. 

Последние дни весны радуют чудесной погодой; солнечный ветер шелестит в молодой траве, и земля, подсохшая, но еще не закаменевшая, соблазняет пуститься в галоп. Фиоренц идет шагом. 

Миновав луг, он огибает остатки хижины лесника. Отсюда он не может видеть кровавую глыбу порфира на опушке Леса, отметившую общую могилу оборотней и кентавров, и рад этому. Они похоронены вместе, убийцы и убитые, и это правильно, считает Фиоренц: ведь каждый из нас кому-то палач, а для кого-то — жертва. 

Он узнал, что его табуна больше нет, и поседел за одну ночь. Этого никто не заметил, как никто не заметил другого: в ту же ночь его покинул дар. 

Невысокий холм покрыт молодой травой. Кентавр подгибает ноги и ложится. 

Ему чудится, что кто-то наблюдает за ним сверху. Он поднимает взгляд и замирает, увидев восемь молочно-белых глаз, устремленных на него. Через мгновение Фиоренц понимает, что это всего лишь просветы в ветвях.

Неважно, умер ты или жив, говорит он себе и смотрит на небо: в ослепительной синеве растворились звезды. Он не видит их, но они здесь. Они что-то говорят ему, но он не слышит. Это мучительно – не знать. Чувство, похожее на неутолимый голод, сосет его изнутри, превращая питье в желчь, а пищу — в пепел. 

Фиоренц вынимает из кисета, который носит на шее, листья мальвы, шафран и разводит костерок. Едкий дым щиплет ноздри. Ни образов, ни знаков. Ему остался только дым. 

Бывает, Фиоренц приходит в ярость, расшвыривает костер и затаптывает огонь. Так же ему хотелось бы растоптать мучительную пустоту внутри. Но пустоту нельзя затоптать, её можно лишь заполнить. 

Он закрывает глаза и слушает ветер. Ветер и шелест ветвей – вот единственное, что стоит слушать. В этом мире нет места словам, и не всякая мысль в нем уместна. 

Время уходит… как легко произносил он когда-то слово «время»! Он сознавал неполноту своих знаний и находил в этом утешение. Он даже кичился этим: мудрецы, признайте перед сонмом созвездий, что ваша мудрость не стоит ломаного кната… это по-прежнему так, но теперь он лишился и того убогого зрения, которым обладал тогда. Невыносимо быть слепым, а сделать ничего нельзя. Только ждать.

До самых сумерек Фиоренц бродит вокруг разрушенных стен, осматривает едва заметные прямоугольники заросших грядок. Откуда-то потянуло вонью разложения: должно быть, мёртвая полевка. Отвратительно. 

Он снова возвращается на холм. В груди разливается странное томление — будто перед свиданием с тем, кто нужен больше всего на свете; с тем, кто никогда не приходит. 

Туман ложится на остывающую землю. В кустах щёлкают соловьи; от сладости этого пения невыносимо сжимается сердце. 

Фиоренц вновь жжёт листья и смотрит в огонь, пока глаза не краснеют и не начинают слезиться. 

— Приди, — шепчет он неведомому избавителю. — Приди. Утоли мой голод.

Голова разболелась от дыма и напряжения, тело налилось тяжестью и сделалось неуклюжим. Фиоренц замирает, понурившись. 

Он заносит копыто над костром, и пламя мечется в страхе, пригибаясь к земле, будто маленькая рыжая тварь. Не стоит бояться смерти, решает Фиоренц. Пустота незнания страшнее пустоты небытия. 

Язык пламени выстреливает вверх. Фиоренц нагибается к костру. Ему мерещится что-то знакомое в арабесках чёрного дыма.

— Приди, — шепчет он машинально, не понимая смысла своих слов, — приди, ибо я голоден…

Он не оборачивается на шорох, читая золотые с чернью иероглифы. Гигантская многоногая тень падает на костерок. Огонь гаснет. Тогда Фиоренц поднимает глаза. 

Перед ним шевелится чёрный сгусток. Очертаний его разглядеть невозможно, они расплываются, сливаясь с тенями. 

— Звал? — шепчет тьма. 

Фиоренц чувствует, как сердце колотится о рёбра. Он преодолевает желание убежать и вместо этого делает шаг навстречу пришельцу. Смрад открытой могилы окутывает кентавра. Волосы и каждая шерстинка на шкуре становятся дыбом и потрескивают, словно от электричества. Храбрость оставляет Фиоренца. Его ведет отчаяние. 

— Я больше не могу прозревать будущее, — шепчет он. 

Существо огромно. Жвала шевелятся в безмолвном приветствии. Это не сон, не плод воображения. Оно явилось на зов. 

— Чего ты просишь?

— Я хочу знать. Я хочу видеть узор Вселенной, её симметрию, её совершенство и красоту. Я хочу следить за приливами и отливами времени, чувствовать вкус, запах и плотность событий. Мой дар оставил меня. Верни мне его. 

— Что ты дашь взамен?

Моя жизнь — пепел сгоревшей судьбы, думает Фиоренц. Сейчас он верит, что это действительно так. 

— Всё, что угодно.

— Да будет так. Ты будешь знать. Ты будешь видеть. Взамен ты разделишь со мной свой разум. 

Тень накрывает Фиоренца, и острая боль прошивает голову. Не успевает он вскрикнуть, как боль исчезает. Воздух вокруг становится плотным, тягучим, сладким. 

Фиоренц блаженствует. Пустоты внутри больше нет. Он ощущает родство с каждой частицей своего мира: барьер рухнул. У ясновидения много ступеней. Фиоренц поднимается по ним выше и выше. Покой наполняет его душу. Он никогда не знал любви. Может быть это — любовь? Да, наверняка, иначе отчего ему так хорошо? Он растворяется, становится частью кого-то другого, какого-то могущественного, бесконечно мудрого существа, и это правильно. Так и должно быть. 

На миг взор Фиоренца проясняется, и он видит светящиеся белые гроздья в кромешной тьме, окружающей его. Глаза. 

Глаза твари с волосатым брюхом, раздутым, как мешок. 

В панике Фиоренц прыгает в сторону, затем в другую. Движения замедлены, словно он запутался в паутине. Нитей не видно, но кентавр чувствует их. Он забыл свое спокойствие, он бьётся, рвёт незримые тенёта копытами. 

Существо подбирается ближе. Фиоренц слышит крик и понимает, что кричит он сам. 

— Тебя нет! Я тебя выдумал! 

Теперь он боится. Он хочет жить. Он не хочет сгинуть здесь, в безвестности, на задворках разрушенной хижины. 

— Ты обещал.

Впустить в свой разум тьму? Нет. Солнце вспыхивает в памяти Фиоренца, и тварь, зашипев, отступает. 

— Так ты ненавидишь свет?

Фиоренц смеётся, и жемчужные огни тускнеют. 

Бежать не нужно, понимает кентавр. Он сам вызвал эту тварь из тьмы и сам заставит её убраться. Он представляет солнце. Свет льётся ему на плечи и круп, как липовый мёд. Все вокруг наполнено светом; он плавает, растворяется в этом сиянии… как хорошо! 

Фиоренц открывает глаза. Существа нет. Он оглядывается. Тварь ушла. Может быть, её вовсе не было? 

В чистом небе сияет луна, а вокруг – звёзды; бескрайние пространства, усыпанные мириадами светил, приветствуют предсказателя как старого друга. 

Фиоренц улыбается. Вдыхает полной грудью и направляется домой, в Хогвартс. Временами он останавливается, чтобы взглянуть на звёзды. Молочно-белые, опаловые, жемчужные, они смотрят на него с любовью, и пустота больше не сосёт изнутри. 

Ветерок доносит до него сладкий запах разложения. Фиоренц снова улыбается. 

***

Он идет через холл, копыта деликатно постукивают о гранит. Ученики поспешно расступаются, освобождая ему дорогу. На его уроках они сидят так тихо, что можно услышать, как осыпаются листья с сухих деревьев, и даже — как шипы терновника протыкают эти листья. 

Мёртвый лес: ему нравится эта иллюзия. Перед каждым уроком он любовно сплетает её заново. Он ждет, когда класс заполнится (никто не опаздывает, никогда), и начинает говорить. Завороженные ученики впитывают его слова, когда он открывает им тайны Вселенной — запретные тайны, не несущие блага тем, кто их познаёт. После уроков он покидает Хогвартс и возвращается лишь под утро. Солнца он не любит. 

Две девочки-студентки переговариваются шёпотом. Они стоят далеко, но он слышит их так, как если бы они кричали во весь голос. 

— Какие странные у него глаза. Белые, будто незрячие. 

— Смотрит так, словно знает всё на свете… страшно.

Он идет через луг, оставляя четкие отпечатки копыт на пороше. Снежные хлопья застревают в волосах, как мухи в паутине.

У него есть новое, тайное имя. 

«Арагог, Арагог», — шепчет он теням, и они покорно ложатся у ног, рассказывая ему свои истории, утоляя его голод. Он и вправду знает обо всём, что творится на свете, но куда больше о том, что происходит во тьме.

И только страх ему неведом.


End file.
